How to be Real in an Animated Universe
How to be Real in an Animated Universe is an coming of age Christian comic series created by StormieCreater. The first comic was created on Dec. 2nd, 2016. Synopsis Kayla R. is a teenage artist apiring for her comics to come alive. One day, they all do, and now she lives between reality and fantasy. These are her adventures about friendship, creativity, relationships, and favorite characters. You can say, she's real in an animated universe. Characters Real Characters Kayla R.- The main protagonist. She is a 16-17+ year old girl, wishing for her comics to be reality. She is the bridge between reality and fantasy. She can be a bit weird and awkward. She especially is very introverted and prone to her own style, including baggy hoodies, which is one of the running gags. Kayla's family- (Because of privacy issues, I cannot give much information to her family) Josh, Jordan, Charissa (siblings) Dorian and Chris (parents) Kayla's best friends- Alena, Hannah, Nathan, and Mac Some other people may or may not make appearances. Animated Characters Bonnie and Bastille Roberts- Two twin girls. They are ten years old and complete opposites. Bonnie is a girly girl and Bastille is a tomboy. Bastille also has a connection with Theo, Bash's cousin. The two don't always get along. Nigel Tompson- A british 18+ year old Christian who is Kayla's animated crush/boyfriend. He was created back in 2012. John Rohen- A 22+ year old coldplay fan who has a crush on Charissa. Bash Heartfield- A 26+ christian dwarf and one of Kayla's favorite characters. He is a very sweet person and would never even dare to hurt people. He even tries to give wisodm when time comes. He rarely gets angry, and would always approach a frustrating situation cautiously. Bash is very close to his friends, especially Saiya, Bastille, and Kayla. Sayaka Misaki- a short 23+ year old japanese girl and Bash's girlfriend. She is the quiet, shy person of the animated characters. She and Bash have a crush on each other. Isabella Sweeton- the girl next door. Isabella is a bit quiet and keeps her thought to herself most of the time. However, is is still free-spirited and creative and usually thinks outside the box. She has a mega crush on Lloyd. Lyle, Lewis, and Lloyd Smithsonian- 14+ year old triplets. Lyle is the muscle, but is usually calm and humble about it. He usually focuses his attention on cake or sports. Lewis is the brain. He is the smartest of the bunch, and can get annoyed if Lyle doesn't pay attention to him when he is helping him with his homework. Lloyd is the heart. He loves nature and is very humble, and shy when taking compliments. He has a crush on Isabella, and the feeling is mutual. Derf Dafayason- a 12+ year old skeleton-like humanoid character. He often is radomized by his actions or emotions he has. He is sometimes referred to as the "Dum Dum" of the story. He likes Bonnie. Angela Catt- the 26+ year old attractive figure of the story. She is a anthropormorphic cat with a taste in fashion and a keen eye for judging. She usually flirts with Bash and coldly rejects Theo's attractions. She also doesn't get along with neither Kayla nor Bastille. Theo Thornsby- the 25+ year old cousin of Bash. He tends to be cautious at times and a bit timid. However, Bastille seems to (platonically) like him and respect him, and the feeling is mutual. He has a crush on Angela, but she does NOT like him. Gallery IMG 1604.PNG IMG 1605.PNG IMG 1619.PNG IMG 1620.PNG IMG 1621.PNG IMG 1622.PNG IMG 1623.PNG IMG 1624.PNG IMG 1625.PNG IMG 1626.PNG IMG 1627.PNG IMG 1628.PNG IMG 1629.PNG IMG 1633.JPG Category:Comic Series Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:How to be Real in an Animated Universe Category:Christian